poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Sprocket
' Sprocket' is the therotagonist robot that helps you on Steamworks Island. He is best friends with Zack, a resident of Steamworks. He is also friends with the player. He has hologram projecters in his eyes and apparently is afraid of plant monsters and loud noises. Role on Steamworks Island Around 200 years before the player finds the island, Sprocket was built by a Poptropican by the name of Zack. But sometime afterwards, when plant mutations went horribly wrong, the Poptropicans on the island were forced to evacuate, and he was shut down. Then, 200 years later, a Poptropican ventured onto the island, and in their search of the missing islanders, awakened Sprocket. Sprocket, not yet yet fully trusting the Poptropican, followed the player, but remained silent. Soon the Poptropican discovered a hatch leading underground, but it was too hot to manually open. So Sprocket assisted the Player by holding holding a Robot Crab, which was filled with cool water, up, and dropped it on the hatch, cooling it off. He then followed the Poptropican into the hatch, where he sensed a plant monster and froze. Luckily, the Poptropican saved him by using an Old Vine to hold open a tube filled with hot stream. Sprocket then followed the Player into the Captain's Quarters, where three mutant vines snatched him. Luckily, the Poptropican again saved him, this time by snapping the vines by slamming shut the windows the vines were coming through. Sprocket then revealed that he can talk, reavealing that his name is Sprocket, sidekick-bot, model 9883, and is a friend to Zack. The curious Player then asked where Zack and everyone else were. Sprocket replied saying that he had no idea, and when the Poptropican asked where he last saw Zack, Sprocket replied that he last saw Zack reconstucting an old Mech, which was his hobby. Sprocket then asked if he could help him find Zack, to which the Player asked what Zack looked like, so Sprocket pulled up a holographic image of Zack. The Poptropican then agreed. Then Sprocket followed the Player into a secret passage, which he had just then unlocked. Once inside, the Poptropican asked Sprocket if he knew who lived there, to which Sprocket replied that Captain Ziggs lived there. The Poptropican asked for a holographic projection of Ziggs, which Sprocket then provided. After that, Sprocket continued following the Player until he reached a weak spot in the ground, to which Sprocket commented on. After that, Sprocket followed the Poptropican into a hole he caused on the weak spot with a wrecking ball into an Underground Factory, where he helped the Player activate the Factory's mechanics. After that, he followed the Poptropican until he reached a bubble-making plant monster, to which Sprocket froze in fear. But after the Poptropican passed it, Sprocket passed it as well, and followed him until he found a Steam Motor, which Sprocket commented was a part Zack was missing for the Mech. Then Sprocket froze when he and the Poptropican entered a plant lab, but unfroze and continued following the Player after he destroyed a plant monster with a special Herbicide Mixture he made while Sprocket was frozen. After that, Sprocket yet again followed the Player all the way to Zack's Room in the Living Quarters, where he commented that the place was, in fact, where Zack lived. The Poptropican then asked for another holographic projection of Zack, which Sprocket provided. Then Sprocket followed the Player to the Mech, and into a plant monster filled room, to which Sprocket froze until the Poptropican, using the Mech, eliminated the monsters. He then followed the Poptropican outside, where the Player used the Mech to rotate blades blocking the entrance into a room. Sprocket told him that he could unlock the door, but he would need the Poptropican to stop the blades, which they proceeded to do. And after they entered the room, the Poptropican used a Multi-Tool to free the missing Poptropicans inside, including Zack. Sprocket immediately flew to Zack, and the two were reunited. But when thumping sounds were heard from underground because of the plant monster brains, he froze with fear. However, after the Poptropican destroyed the plant monster brains, he returned to nomal once again. Gallery Rock it with Sprocket.JPG|Rock it with Sprocket/Look what followed me home! sprocket1.JPG sprocket2.JPG sprocket3.JPG sprocket4.JPG sprocket5.JPG sprocket6.JPG sprocket7.JPG sprocket8.JPG sprocket9.JPG sprocket10.JPG Trivia *You can customise the holograms he projects. *Although the holograms he projects come from his eyes, in a sneak peek on the Creator's Blog, he is seen to have a hidden appendage for that use. *Also, on the Creator's Blog, he is shown to curl up in a ball when he is resting, but in Steamworks Island he was simply lying on the floor. Category:Machines Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Steamworks Island Category:One time island characters Category:One time chacters